Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters: Redux
by BeginningTheREVOLUTION
Summary: Join the seven founders of The Revolution with some lost demigods on their adventure to prevent the happenings of The Heroes of Olympus. A new telling of the original OEPBHC. Please read the ANs. See profile for more details.
1. Some familiar unfamiliar faces

_**Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters: Redux  
>A Percy Jackson story<br>Original written by: Lex/xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx and Max/musiclover99  
>Edited by: Maxmusiclover99  
>©-Rick Riordan and other people for other various things<strong>_

_**Gods, it's been a while. (Lex . . .) So basically, I was feeling nostalgic and read OEPBHC, the original—and I realized something. It sucks. It's like, 50% okay, but the "romance" is awful, there's a few grammatical errors that now peeve me off, etc. So I'm grabbing the bull by the horns and just redoing a few things. Hope you don't mind. ;) [At least now I'm 'updating' instead of just not doing anything on FF anymore.]  
>For anyone who doesn't remember or doesn't know, here's the name list (some account names may have changed or the person on the may have just fizzled out of fanfiction or something - if anyone knows any changes or updates, please inform meus in a review!):  
>xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx(Lex)<strong>__  
><em>_**musiclover99(Max)**__  
><em>_**daughterofhades5565(Terra)**__  
><em>_**bubble drizzles(Gigi)**__  
><em>_**Luke'sgirl.D..LL(Tallie)**__  
><em>_**Chosen Hero(Rjay)**__  
><em>_**Akheilos and Delphin Inc.(Angela/Gel)**_

_**Enjoy the redux!**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Bored<em>," Max dragged out, plopping her feet on top of the coffee table in front of the couch. "_So_ bored, so very, very bored, this level of boredom should not be humanly possible to achieve, like, _God_—"

"We get it," Tallie interrupted. "You're bored. So are we. Any ideas?"

"I've got nothing," Rjay said.

"Nothing new," Terra commented. Before Rjay could object, however, Gigi stated, "Same here. There's nothing to _do_!"

"Stupid evil plot bunny," Gel grumbled. Terra raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Evil 'plot bunny'?" she questioned.

"The one that gave us all our ideas for our stories? Like—"

"We know, Lex," Max said, holding a hand up to stop the girl. "We don't really care."

"Well, Terra asked, and—"

"Look at all the fu—"

"Enough you two," Tallie intervened. "We're _bored_, we don't really wanna start a fight."

"That'd be more exciting than this, you know," Rjay said.

"I got it!" Gel exclaimed happily.

"An idea?" Max asked hopefully.

"No, I found my pen!" Everyone promptly groaned at the statement, besides Gel and Lex.

"No, _I_ got it," Lex said, rolling her eyes. Everyone turned towards her, who then grinned at her friends with her new idea.

"What if—and I repeat, _what if_—we write a story about _us_ meeting characters from _Percy Jackson_?"

The room fell in silence, the others pondering the idea as Lex grinned triumphantly. Eventually, Tallie spoke up, asking, "With characters from the actual books or the characters from our stories too?"

"And what about _The Heroes of Olympus_ characters, like Leo?" Gigi asked. "I mean, he seems pretty hot."

"He _can_ conjure fire," Max said, grinning. Gigi rolled her eyes and said, "That's not what I meant."

"I know," was the only reply she got.

Lex shrugged at the questions. "Depends—whatever you guys want."

"The idea's interesting," Gel concluded.

"Agreed," Tallie said. "All in favor?" Everyone proceeded to raise their hands in a unanimous voting.

"Good," Lex finalized, smiling. "Now, let's start with a qu—" She was cut off by bright flashes of light. All the authors shielded their eyes.

When the lights faded away, nine unfamiliar, yet _completely_ familiar people were standing in its places.

"Oh—"

"My—"

"_God_," the seven authors said in unison.

"Y-you're—" Gigi started in shock.

"Um, hi?" a teenage boy with jet black hair and sea green said warily.

". . . tell me this isn't a dream," Max said. "_Please_."

The girl with electric blue eyes and choppy black hair blinked, and said, "Percy? Annabeth? Grover? What're you guys doing here? Where are the other Hunters? And Lady Artemis?"

"The better question would be: What are _we_ doing here?" a blonde girl with stormy gray eyes corrected.

Max proceeded to sit down onto the couch in shock, while the others were thinking about doing the same.

"It's—it's them," Rjay whispered in wonder. "Percy—"

"Annabeth—"

"Grover—"

"Thalia—"

"Nico—"

"The Stolls—"

"Chris—"

"—and Clarisse," Rjay and the others said in hushed tones. Said girl raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, cough up some answers, punks. Where the Hades are we? Who the heck are you guys? And how the heck do you know our names?" Clarisse demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"She's a bit calmer than Rick said she was," Gel muttered. "I think."

"Rick?" Nico overheard, narrowing his obsidian black eyes. Gel edged away a bit.

"Should we tell them?" Tallie questioned, whispering as to not let the campers know. Lex nodded reluctantly, saying that it's, "probably the best idea."

Max rubbed her head while getting up and explained, "You guys are in the _real_ world. At least, to us, the real world. The world _without_ Greek gods on top of the empire state building."

"Sadly," Terra commented. Max went on, finishing with, "You guys are . . . fictional here. Along with your world."

"_What_?" one of the Stolls—Travis, judging from his height compared to the other—sputtered. "That's impossible. We're right here!"

"And we can see that," Gigi amended. "But it's true. You're 'fictional' in this world. We know practically _everything _about you, some more so than others." Her eyes went to Max, who in turn rolled her eyes, and continued, "Yeah, like Percy's first quest, what schools he went to, even his 'Achilles heel.'"

Percy's eyes widened. "Wait—you know _what_?"

"And _how_?" Annabeth demanded.

"We just told you," Terra argued. "You're fictional—_books_."

After a pregnant pause, Tallie continued, "Very popular books, at that. There's way more people that know this stuff than us—hundreds of thousands at least."

The campers' eyes widened slightly.

"But they don't know you're real," Gel reminded. "So don't worry—you probably don't even belong in this world."

"Too bad," Terra muttered. "Some campers are _hot_."

Everyone, thankfully, chose to ignore that comment.

"Well," Lex started. "Since we currently don't know how to get you guys back, we'll just have to hang out and figure it out, eventually."

"We can watch your movie, or read _The Son of Neptune_, or—" Gigi started, before being interrupted by Max's hiss of, "Shut up!"

"That stuff hasn't happened yet!" Gel picked up. "Too much information of the future for them."

"_Son of Neptune_?" Annabeth inquired. "Neptune means Poseidon. So if it's a Son of Neptune, isn't that Percy?"

"_No_!" Lex insisted. "That's another book series! Totally irrelevant! Don't worry!" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Max shooting her a look that screamed, _You are an idiot._ She glared at the twelve year old in return.

"Forget about it, okay?" Tallie pleaded when she saw that Annabeth didn't believe Lex.

"Nobody's even got a copy," Rjay said. Then he added, "Right?"

Everyone nodded, while Gigi mentioned, "Well, since this _is_ our 'house', we all have it in our rooms or something—"

"Shut _up_, Gigi," Rjay groaned.

"Right. Yeah. No one's even got the book here . . ."

"This isn't _such_ a bad thing, though," Terra said. "I mean, there's hot boys in the room!"

"Oh, God," Max muttered, plopping down on the couch again. "_Please_ don't get started."

"You think they're cute," the goth girl argued. "What difference does it make?"

"Oh, please," the girl scoffed. "There's a difference from _liking_ characters, and being _in love_ with them, Terra."

"It _is_ true though," Gigi backed up, then sighed dreamily. "Like Zach Goode."

"Oh, yes!" Lex agreed. "Fang's hot. Even if he sucked in those last few book, he's hot."

"Nico's hot, too, for a like, twelve year old," Terra added. The campers were now practically invisible to most of the authors, except for Max and Rjay.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or scared," Nico muttered.

"I'm with you there, cousin," Percy said. Thalia wrinkled her nose at some of the snippets from the girls' conversation. After a moment of thought, Max said firmly, "'Creeped out' would be a better reaction."

"_Why_ did I join, again?" Rjay asked, edging closer to the campers.

"Dude! It's _six single girls_! Alone! With you!" Connor said, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Five. I mean, she's like, twelve or something, so . . . " Travis trailed off, pointing a thumb towards Max, who looked a little green at the idea.

"Good lord, don't even _joke_ about that, dude," she insisted, shaking her head.

"Max! Explain to Tallie that the Stolls _are_ cute!" Lex called over, walking towards the girl.

"Um, hello, they're _right here_," Max said, pointing towards the two. "Less than a few feet away from me. Can this be any _more_ awkward?"

"Well, it's to be expected," Connor said, starting to puff out his chest a little. "We _are_ totally handsome." Travis nodded, a serious expression on his face before his classic crooked grin came out.

"Oh, _totally_," Max said drily, rolling her eyes.

"I like their characters and all," Tallie explained, "but they're never really mentioned too much. So yeah . . ."

"They're _right here_, Tallie," Gigi persisted. "You can _not_ say they're not cute _now_."

"We are _not_ 'cute,'" Travis insisted. "We are ruggishly handsome, and totally hot."

"Keep thinking that, _boys_," Max said.

"We are not _boys_," Connor protested. "We are totally tough, manly men." The two brothers tried to emphasized the fact by flexing their virtually nonexistent muscles.

"Whatever gets you through the morning," Max replied, an amused smile on her face.

"But I guess I like Travis better than Connor," Tallie said after a moment of contemplation.

"Who doesn't?" Gel agreed, grinning. Connor visibly deflated after that, the grin replaced with a slight grimace.

"Gee," he muttered. "I just feel _so_ loved."

"I told you I'm better," Travis said triumphantly, smirking at his little brother.

"But seriously," Chris intervened after calming down Clarisse, who was seething about how this is all pointless and that they have to find a way to go back to Camp. "What're we going to do now?"

After another moment of silence, Gigi piped up, saying, "Leo's hot, probably."

"Oh, yes," Tallie nodded. "So is Iggy. Never forget Iggy."

"Sage**[*]** wouldn't let us," Max commented, while rolling her eyes again.

"But Percy tops them," Lex said. "But maybe Zach Goode can beat even him. Maybe."

Percy face felt warm, and he had to restrain his girlfriend from doing something that'd be later regretted.

* * *

><p>"Got any 3's?" Gel asked to Percy, Nico, Thalia, Gigi, and Max, the people playing Go Fish. After the initial chaos had settled, everyone dispersed to do various things.<p>

"Go Fish," Percy replied. All was rather calm compared to earlier, but then, Annabeth said from where she sat in front of the computer, "Oh my gods."

"What?" Tallie said curiously. She walked over to see Annabeth on Fanfiction, on one story where the characters read _The Lost Hero._

Tallie cussed, which brought the attention of the other six authors.

"Ugh," Max groaned, getting up slowly and throwing her cards into the pile. "What is it now? I was winning . . ."

"What is it?" Gel asked. The others' eyes widened, and Max summed up their thoughts in one statement.

"Oh, _crap_!"

"Who let her on the computer?" Lex asked.

"Not me," Rjay said, backing out.

"And obviously not me," Tallie said.

Everyone continued to deny that they had, until Terra was left, looking sheepishly at the ground.

"Dude!" Max exclaimed. "Are you _insane_?"

"Well, was I supposed to know she'd go on Fanfiction?" she protested.

"Um, hello, we're Fanfiction _authors_!" Gigi said. "Pretty sure that it's in your history."

"She hasn't read _our_ stories yet, right?" Lex asked, then muttered, "Cause I kinda killed Percy in one."

"She's still a demigod," Max said. "She's got dyslexia. She probably only read the one right now."

". . . then why aren't we stopping her from finishing chapter two?" Rjay asked. The others' eyes widened in realization.

"That . . . is a good question," Max muttered.

"Too bad we don't have the answer," Tallie deadpanned. "C'mon, let's stop her."

Terra went to where the plugs were and unplugged her computer, causing it to beep and the screen to go black to setups. Annabeth turned around and looked up.

"Okay?" she said. "What was _that_ about?"

"Get off," Lex said. "Now. Seriously."

"Make me."

"I will."

"I'd like to see you _try_, mortal."

"In case you've forgotten, _Chase_," Lex started, a smirk showing up, "I created the Revolution. Us seven are the main founders."

"Yes, yes, blah blah, etc., etc., and because of Rjay, Miss I-Started-The-Revolution here has a huge head," Terra interrupted.

"We might as well let her read it," Rjay said reluctantly. "I mean, if we started this thing, we can probably come up with another thing, like a mind-wiping machine."

"Yes! Like the one from _Artemis Fowl_! It's so cool. We'd better do a fine-tune wipe, though, if we try," Max said, trailing off near the end. Lex blinked, then rubbed her temples, sighing.

"Why on earth did I get these two to join?" she moaned. "As if their obsession with Pokémon was bad enough, now they're gonna become PJO-fanatic, Pokémon-nerd mad scientists."

"At least we're not addicted to Nico di Angelo, like _some_ people," Gel said, looking pointedly at Terra, who grinned.

"I would be very, _very_ scared if Rjay was addicted to Nico di Angelo," Tallie muttered.

"That image just made me want to laugh and puke at the same time," Max commented, shuddering. Everyone else agreed, except for Rjay. "Although we _did _call him a fag before."

"On the forum!" Lex said, recounting the memory. "Then Fanfiction edited it out, so we had to call him a gaf instead."

"I am young and straight, thank you!" Rjay protested.

"You're welcome," the two girls said.

"Okay, we're getting off topic," Gigi stated.

"I dunno, this is kinda fun," Terra said.

"As entertaining as this is, I think Gigi has a point," Tallie said.

"We should probably stop Annabeth from reading the rest of _The Lost Hero_, right?" Gel said. "Dyslexic or not, she's still gonna read it, eventually."

"Oh god," Lex said. "She knows Jason."

"No kidding!" Terra said. "He's the POV of the first chapter, of course she knows Jason now!"

"Jason," Thalia said suddenly. "Jason _who_?"

"Oh, crap," Rjay muttered. "Cheese." The hunter looked confused.

"Cheesecake," Gigi added.

"_Strawberry_ cheesecake," Gel joined in.

"Junior's strawberry cheesecake," Lex put in.

"Junior's strawberry cheesecake tastes," Terra added. Thalia was now rolling her eyes at the odd authors and their attempt to distract her.

"Junior's strawberry cheesecake tastes very," Tallie said.

"Junior's strawberry cheesecake tastes very gross," Max concluded.

"Blasphemy!" Rjay gasped.

"You realize that blasphemy is the insulting of God, religion, and sacred things, right?" Lex pointed out.

"Cheesecake's sacred!"

"Sure it is," Gigi said. "Keep telling yourself that . . . Geezer."

"Not you too!"

"It's not just us, you know," Lex said, rolling her eyes.

"But you _know_ I'm not an old man! I'm right here!"

"_Or_, you were sent by your grandpa who's the _real _Rjay, and you're just a decoy to trick us," Max said.

Annabeth sighed as the authors bickered behind her. Percy's missing? And there's this Jason guy with two others—the girl, Piper and the boy, Leo—with a satyr, but they're so old to be _just_ found. What's going on?

Despite these thoughts, Annabeth smirked. They never did take away Terra's laptop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[*] Sage makes a cameo! She's in The Mansion, and is totally obsessed with Nico and Iggy for some reason. I couldn't resist.<strong>_

_**So yes, I did squeeze together chapters one, two, and three into one kinda-large chapter, but only because those chapters are **_**so irrelevant**_** to the actual story. I figure, one chapter's enough. I have a feeling that this will be much better than the first version (but some parts still can't satisfy me). It had a few grammar errors that I didn't know were grammar errors until a few months ago. It was rather awkwardly written. The dialogue didn't flow smoothly. The "romance" in coming chapters are off. So . . . I wanted to redo it. [Now I'm just repeating myself.] And therefore, this redux was born. Hope you enjoyed, and remember to watch for the rest of the redux!**_


	2. To Camp, a quest, and training

_**Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters: Redux  
>A Percy Jackson Story<br>Original written by: Lex/xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx  
>Edited by: Maxmusiclover99  
>©-Rick Riordan and other people for any other things<strong>_

_**. . . well, enjoy then!**_

_**Quick recap for newcomers/people who forgot since it was quite a while ago now (it seemed like just yesterday and at the same time, three years ago . . .):**_

_** **_xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx(Lex)_**_  
><strong>musiclover99(Max)<strong>  
><strong>daughterofhades5565(Terra)<strong>  
><strong>bubble drizzles(Gigi)<strong>  
><strong>Luke'sgirl.D..LL(Tallie)<strong>  
><strong>Chosen Hero(Rjay)<strong>  
><strong>Akheilos and Delphin Inc.(AngelaGel)**_ **_

* * *

><p>"Okay," Lex started after the argument was over. "Now then, let's—" Before she could finish her sentence, a bright light, not unlike the ones that had brought the campers here, enveloped everyone in the house. It took both campers and authors to an unfamiliar, yet familiar place.<p>

Camp Half-Blood.

"Ow," Gel grumble after landing roughly on top of one of the Stolls.

"_I'm_ the one that should be saying that," the son of Hermes snapped. "I'm the one who's under you!" Gel scowled, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Everyone here?" Gigi asked.

"Where exactly is _here_?" Terra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm already ahead of you guys," Max remarked, looking around her surroundings. A grin spread on her face, as she concluded dramatically, "Welcome . . . to Camp Half-Blood."

Everyone's expressions melted into one of amazement or shock, besides the campers and Max. They quickly changed to excited.

"Oh my _god_!" Tallie exclaimed gleefully. "We're at _Camp Half-Blood_!"

"This is gonna be _so_ cool!" Gigi squealed.

"And—"

"We're past the borders . . ." Lex added. She glanced at Annabeth. "Care to explain why?"

The daughter of Athena looked just as puzzled as Lex was, commenting, "Only demigods, satyrs, nymphs, gods, and others of that sort are allowed in here. I can't really think of a logical reason of why you guys would be here." Everyone just stood in silence, with the exception of the Stolls laughing about how "Ms. Smarty-Pants" doesn't have an answer.

"Well," Percy started after a few moments, "maybe it's some god screwing with our lives again. I mean, Rachel got into camp riding Blackjack. Maybe it was that light."

Everyone pondered that, before Thalia realized in half-mock surprise, "Percy knew something that Annabeth didn't? Good gods, maybe the world _is_ ending again!"

The authors and other campers somewhat snickered at that (even Clarisse cracked a smile), while the Stolls had a field day with teasing the two, but everyone ignored them for the most part.

"It technically is," Gel muttered when the general laughter subsided. Lex elbowed the girl, shaking her head, who protested, "What? It's the truth!"

"Whatever," Rjay told them. "What are we gonna do about this situation?"

"Well," Annabeth suggested, "you guys would probably stay in the Big House, since none of you are demigods—"

"Yet!" Max interrupted. "You never know. Some of us might be." The daughter of Athena rolled her eyes at that, before the words processed and Terra whined, "But I wanted to stay in the cabins!"

"Same here," Gigi said. "It'd be _so_ cool to room with some of the campers!"

"Right?" Tallie agreed.

"Imagine, rooming in the Athena cabin . . ." Lex trailed off dreamily.

"Or the Apollo cabin," Rjay added.

"The Hades cabin!" Max said.

"Can we?" Lex begged, putting on her best puppy dogface. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't work like that!" she snapped. "You need to be _claimed_ to go into a cabin, and even if you're not claimed, you need to be a _demigod_."

"Um, you need to be a demigod or something to pass the borders," Terra pointed out. "In case you haven't noticed, we're past the borders."

"And in _Camp—freaking—Half-Blood_," Max added. "At this point, anything's possible to us."

The Stolls snickered at how annoyed Annabeth looked, while Grover decided to help her out.

"Basically, no," the satyr said firmly.

"Please?" Max begged.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Pretty, pretty, _pretty_ please with a cherry on top?"

"_No_! By the gods, _no_, you will _not_ be able to room with _any_ of the cabins!" Grover fumed, just as annoyed as Annabeth. The Stolls were full out laughing, giving Max high fives.

Annabeth sighed, rubbing her temples and saying, "Choose roommates for the night, because there are seven of you, and four rooms. One gets their own, and that person will be—"

"Me!" Max interrupted.

"Rjay," Annabeth finished, glaring at the younger girl, who glared right back.

"I deserve my own space," she said defensively.

"I deserve it more!" Rjay protested. "Right, Annabeth?"

"Honestly, it's just because you're the only boy."

"But I still deserve it more, right?"

"In your dreams, Geezer!"

As the three were arguing, Tallie asked Gel to be roommates, Terra asked Gigi, and Lex was waiting for Max to calm down and just accept the fact she'll be sharing. Clarisse had decided this was completely pointless and left, urging Chris to follow her.

Rjay had the luck to step near Max while she was throwing her hands up in outrage, causing him to stumble back and fall over the hill. The girl blinked in a moment of confusion, before doubling over laughing as the others (authors and campers alike) joined in.

"That was _awesome_!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Dude, this girl is great!" Max overheard one of the Stolls said through their laughter.

"Nice one!" Gigi said before the other girl could comment. She gave a high five.

"Total accident," Max admitted, "but that doesn't make it any less great!"

"That was _priceless_," Lex added. "I wish I had a camera."

"Ow . . ." the fallen boy said from the bottom of the hill, encouraging everyone to start laughing again.

* * *

><p>"Who <em>are<em> these guys?" the red-headed girl asked Annabeth bluntly.

"Holy crap!" Gel yelled. "It's—"

"Rachel," Annabeth said, ignoring Gel, "these are . . . ah . . . a few new _friends_, I suppose."

"I feel touched," Max said, putting her hands over her heart and pretending to wipe away a tear. The daughter of Athena rolled her eyes while Lex introduced, "I'm Lex, and that's Max, Tallie, Gel, Gigi, and Terra."

"Thanks for the help, guys," Rjay muttered bitterly after catching up.

"Oh, and that's Rjay," Lex finished calmly. The boy scowled at her.

"Well, okay then," Rachel said. "I'm—"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, friend of Percy, now the Oracle," Max said. "Oh, and also the one who 'hit the Lord of the Titans in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush.' That was awesome."

"Uh . . . yeah," she replied, blinking. She whispered something into Annabeth's ear, who whispered back, explaining and apparently satisfying the girl.

"C'mon, guys, let's get to the Big House," Tallie said. "At this rate, we'll never get there."

"Does this kinda stuff happen a lot?" Percy asked.

The authors thought for a moment, before Gigi simply answered, "Yes."

"Then I guess we'll never get to pick which cabins you stay in," Thalia said airily. The authors froze at that, until Lex said, "I'll take the Athena cabin!"

"Hades for me!" Terra said excitedly.

"Wait," Gel interrupted. "What's the catch?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Nico said, blinking innocently. Max rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think we're stupid?" she said. "Just a few minutes ago, you and Annabeth were telling us all clearly _no_ to staying in the cabins. I'm assuming that answer still stands."

Thalia clapped her hands in mock cheer, saying, "Very good! Yeah, you're right, I just said that so we could finally get to the Big House." She emphasized her point by gesturing to the Big House, which was just a couple more yards away, in comparison to a few minutes ago when they were just starting to get down Half-Blood Hill. While walking, Connor suddenly jolted, while yelling at Travis, "Dude! We were in the middle of a prank before this happened!"

"Oh yeah! The one with the—"

"Shut up! Nobody else can know—"

"Right, right."

"So, that bucket of—"

"Yeah, I got it."

As they walked farther and farther away, completely ignoring the others, Annabeth rubbed her temple and made a mental note to warn a few others.

"_Anyway _. . . that is a fair point," Lex conceded. Before she could continue her thought, Max said, "But you still could've done something _else_, you jerks!"

"But it was funnier this way," Nico smirked.

"Whatever," Rjay muttered. "Let's just get going. What'll we do after that?"

Rachel shrugged and said, "I don't kno—" She cut herself off and doubled over, her eyes turning a smoky green. A reptilian aroma hung in the air. When she spoke, it sounded slightly raspy, but still like Rachel, except more like there was three of her at once.

"_Authors, Hunter, and campers combined seek the forgotten maze_  
><em>To save two heroes from a lost daze<em>  
><em>Seven unlikely heroes from far away<em>  
><em>Shall rise up to save the day,<em>  
><em>Stop the Greeks from seeking the empire,<em>  
><em>Thus saving the heroes the gods have sired<em>."

She slumped over afterwards, with Nico, being closest to her, catching her before she hit the ground. Everyone blinked.

"Was that a . . .a _prophecy_?" Tallie asked. Max rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, no, that's totally not a prophecy, what with the green smoke and the smell of a reptile habitat from the zoo. You've read _Percy Jackson_, you tell me!"

"But for who?" Gel questioned, trying to prevent an argument. "Nobody asked for one—did they?"

"Let's think," Annabeth said drily. "Who was the last one to talk to Rachel, while asking a _question_?"

A few seconds later, it hit them.

"So . . . the _gaf_ is leading a _quest_?" Gigi said in half-mock horror.

"Good gods, he wouldn't last a _day_," Lex added. "_We_ wouldn't last a day when he's leading!"

"Nice to know how supportive you guys are," Rjay muttered. "Is this 'Pick-on-Rjay" day?"

"No, because that is a _stupid_ name," Max retorted. "They're all right, and you know it."

"Can we save the mocking for later?" Annabeth asked irritably. "We'll need to tell Chiron that you guys have a quest."

"Not _just_ us," Terra corrected. "We're gonna need a few campers, apparently."

"And a Hunter," Lex added. "With 'seven unlikely heroes.'"

"What's with the number seven?" Max inquired. "I mean, that's twice Rachel's said a prophecy about _seven_."

"It could be related to the second Great Prophecy," Percy pointed out. "Just saying."

"Can we just go to the Big House already?" Annabeth said impatiently. "We need to know about this . . . _quest_."

"Good idea," Annabeth agreed. "Come on, the Big House is this way. I'll tell Chiron that we need a meeting."

* * *

><p>"Some <em>random<em> mortal—a _mortal_!—got a _quest_?" Clarisse fumed. "That makes no sense whatsoever!" She pounded a fist on the table for emphasis.

"A lot of memorable people in Greek mythology were mortal," Lex pointed out. "Jason. Achilles. Ariadne!"

"Achilles and Ariadne never led a quest," Clarisse said stubbornly.

"_Jason_ did," Gigi pointed out. "So therefore . . ." She gulped in mock-terror. "It's . . . _okay_ for Geezer to lead a quest." Clarisse scowled irritably. It wouldn't have been a shock to anyone if a hole appeared on the wall from her intense glare.

"Did this _really_ need a counselors' meeting?" Connor asked irritably. "_Some_ of us were busy with things!"

"We're already _way_ behind schedule!" Travis added. Katie glared at the sons of Hermes, but before she could put in her rebuttal, Chiron put a halt to the talking.

"You are all here because the prophecy clearly stated that campers will be needed for the quest," he reminded. He glanced at Rjay, sighing, then admitting (rather reluctantly, to Rjay's annoyance), "So I suppose that Rjay will need to choose his companions."

"Well," Gel started, "One line—or rather, the _first_ line—said, _'Authors, Hunter, and campers combined seek the lost maze.'_ You'll need, at the very least, one other author, one Hunter, and two campers."

"Actually—"

"Well," Rjay said, "there's only one Hunter here, so obviously I'm bringing Thalia." Said Hunter rolled her eyes, trying to decide if she should feel annoyed or satisfied. "And probably Annabeth, considering how much she knows."

"Hello—"

"You'll need someone who knows the series well," Tallie added thoughtfully. "_Extremely_ well. I have a feeling a certain twelve year old in this immediate vicinity will fall into _that_ category . . ."

"Not to mention she'll scare the crap out of some monsters," Gigi added. Max grinned at her and bowed dramatically.

"_Guys_, will you—"

"Thank you, thank you," she said, pretending to wipe a tear. "I would like to thank my parents for—"

"Okay, so will she be going or not?" Terra interrupted, directing the question to Rjay.

"I guess," he said, shrugging. "So that means one more camper, then I'll—"

"LISTEN!" Lex yelled in frustration. The counselors silenced their talking, along with the authors. She huffed. "_Thank you. _The prophecy said, _'Seven unlikely heroes from far away.'_ Seven. Now, count how many authors there are here. Authors from a _different dimension_."

"Far enough for you?" Max muttered drily.

"There's . . . Lex, Gel, Tallie, Gigi, Terra, Max, and me . . . that's—oh, crap," Rjay said.

"_Ex-actly_," Lex finished smugly.

"Well, we're screwed," Tallie summed up.

"Oh, totally," Gel agreed, nodding.

"Okay, okay, we get it," Annabeth snapped. "You guys still need to decide on another camper."

"Nico!" Terra instantly said. Gigi nodded, beaming. Max rolled her eyes.

"We need a character—er, sorry, _person_," she corrected, "that was involved in _The Lost Hero_. A _lot_. So we don't need to bring your guys' unreal crush."

"Well, if you don't count _The_ _Son of Neptune_," Rjay muttered, before saying more clearly, "the only camper is really Annabeth."

"And Percy," Tallie added under her breath.

"So let's bring _all _of them," Max said. "I mean, Nico and Percy are both freaking awesome, _and_ that'll make three children of the Big Three, _plus_ a kickass daughter of Athena. The quest would be _cake_."

"Oh yeah, the monsters at every corner would be a real help," Gel said sarcastically, giving Max a bored look. "Do you _want_ to kill us all?"

"Honestly—"

"Don't answer that," Gigi ordered.

"It's _my_ quest," Rjay protested. "I'll make the choices."

"We're never gonna get anywhere," Lex said. "Max is right about this." She lowered her voice before continuing, "Nico was _in_ Camp Jupiter. He may know about it already. He may know about Hazel and everything! We need him."

"And Annabeth and Thalia were in _The Lost Hero_ in the first place, while you-know-who was practically one of the _main_ characters without even _being_ there!" Terra added.

"Plus, children of the Big Three would be a big help in battle, either way," Tallie finished.

". . . so . . . you guys are all saying I'm right, right?" Max clarified. She smirked at Rjay. "_Ha_."

"Oh, fine," he grumbled reluctantly. "Us seven, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia. Great."

"What's the prophecy even _for_?" Drew asked in her snobby tone. "I mean, _'save two heroes from a lost daze_'? That makes _no_ sense."

Lou Ellen, counselor for the Hecate cabin, clapped her hands, feigning pride.

"Ooh, very good, Drew! You get a gold star!" she said mockingly praised. Drew flushed.

"Why, Ellen, dearie," she started in a sugar sweet voice. "Why don't you—mph!"

Nyssa, filling in for Jake Mason as the Hephaestus cabin counselor, was closest to Drew, and had covered the daughter of Aphrodite's mouth before her charm-speaking could take control.

"_Enough_," Annabeth said firmly. "The lost daze could be anything, like amnesia, considering—from what I've read—this Jason guy didn't have his memories."

"Fine," Drew allowed. "But about that whole 'stopping the Greeks' and 'empire' and whatever?"

"There are a lot of extinct cultures, and quite a few that had empires," Annabeth said thoughtfully. "But why we would seek one . . . that's beyond my knowledge."

Drew gasped. "Oh, gods—does that mean Annabeth doesn't know something? Oh, it _must_ be the apocalypse."

"Big word!" Lou Ellen commented, clapping again.

"Okay, just stop there," Percy interrupted before a big fight would start. "In a few minutes, all of us—well, except for the ones going on the quest, I guess—will just go back to what we're doing. We don't need an argument."

"Well, with that being said," Chiron said, "I believe that our guests need to be shown to their rooms, then trained."

"With _what_?" Connor asked.

"Don't tell me," Max said, excitement bubbling. "We're getting our _own weapons_?"

"Precisely."

After a few seconds of silence, Terra and Max high-fived each other, while the other authors started talking excitedly.

"_Yes_!" Terra shouted gleefully. "Celestial bronze, baby!"

"This'll be so _awesome_!" Max agreed. "_Camp training_!"

"Just don't stab yourself," Lex warned.

"_If_ I'm a mortal, it wouldn't matter now, would it?"

"She has a point," Gigi said.

"Alright, alright," Percy said, getting up, a slight smile of amusement on his face. "Follow me—me and Annabeth—"

"Annabeth and I," said girl corrected. Percy rolled his eyes affectionately and said, "_Annabeth and I_, will begin your training."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it, and that not many people were OOC (the campers, I mean)! Hopefully, I'll get more help in the future if I'm not doing so well, so it'll be better than this. Leave a review to let me know I'm getting SOME people reading! (Also, if anybody who's reading this spots a contradiction, let me know! I had to take out a few characters showing up in chapter one because they were extremely unneeded, and so I had to edit a bunch of stuff. I may have missed something, but hey, I'm only human. Thanks!)<br>**_


	3. Let the training begin

_**Of Evil Plot Bunnies and Hot Characters: Redux  
>A Percy Jackson story<br>Original written by: Lex/xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx  
>Edited by: Maxmusiclover99  
>©-Rick Riordan and other people for any other things. <strong>_

_**. . . I got nothing to say. *shrug* Except for the fact that this chapter is one that I personally don't like, simply because . . . I dunno. I don't think I wrote this as well as I really could've, but no matter what I try, it just stays this way.**_

* * *

><p>"You <em>suck<em> at archery, dude," Max commented, snickering. Rjay scowled at her, putting down the bow and arrows.

"Like _you're_ any better!" he said back. She shrugged.

"I'm better at it than some people," she retorted, the arrow hitting the outer white as she said that. "_Most_ of the time. At least it actually hits part of the target."

"We _rule_ at archery," Lex said grinning, hitting another near bulls-eye.

"Right?" Terra agreed.

Tallie winced at another one of her stray arrows, this one almost hitting a dryad.

"_So_ sorry!" she called out. Percy laughed and joked, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were my half-sister or something."

"Well, I suck," Gel said, putting down her bow and arrows. "Can we try something else?"

"Good _gods_, does somebody have a hairband?" Gigi asked, running a hand through her tangled brown hair.

"Here," Max replied, taking a band off her wrist and snapping it to the older girl.

"Thanks," she said drily, tying up her hair.

"Don't mention it. When I kick your ass at sword-fighting, it'll be paid off."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Let's just say: _you're on_."

* * *

><p>"I give, I give!" Lex squeaked, her blue eyes crossed to look at Rjay's (borrowed) sword, which was pointed at her throat.<p>

"Do you _want_ to kill me?" she added, backing away and rubbing her throat.

"Sorry," Rjay said, grinning down at her and helping her up. "But hey, it's celestial bronze—that's assuming it won't hurt you!"

"Assume that it _will_, and just don't," Lex said, eyeing his sword warily. She could vaguely hear Max telling Gigi from a couple yards away, "I _told_ you I'd kick your ass."

"_My_ turn," Gel said, grinning wickedly. She approached Rjay confidently, holding up her rental sword. "Ready to lose?"

"In your dreams, _Angela_," Rjay scoffed. Gel glared at the usage of her full name, then lunged, which Rjay blocked right away. Max and Gigi (who was still defending herself, saying, "I'd probably beat _you_ with like, a dagger or something,"), having finished their fights, came over to see what was going on.

"She's totally gonna win," Terra said, watching the fight begin.

"Obviously," Tallie said.

"It doesn't take a daughter of Athena to know _that_," Gigi said, rolling her green eyes.

"Well, ex-_cuse_ me for making sure."

"If you don't kick his ass, Gel . . . "Max started teasingly, letting the threat trail off.

"As they've stated," Gel said, parrying another swing, "I'm _totally_ gonna win."

"Hey, Rjay!" At the sound of Lex's voice (she must've been done with her archery practice), Rjay whipped his head around, distracted long enough for Gel to knock him over with the butt of her sword, then pointed the tip to his neck.

"_I win_," she said smugly, then headed over to her cheering friends.

"Not fair!" he called out. "I was distracted!"

"I don't think Percy stated any rules now, did he?" Gel retorted innocently. She smirked. Rjay scowled. The others cheered.

* * *

><p>"Give it up," Max said, thrusting her knife again while dodging a dagger.<p>

"Never," Tallie replied simply, blocking the thrust.

"When will you understand that we're better?" Gigi insisted. "Look, we've been sparring like this—" she dodged a swipe here, "—for like, fifteen minutes, can't we just stop?"

"I guess," Max said reluctantly, though there was a mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes. "On three. One—"

"Two," Gigi said.

"Three!" Tallie finished, dropping her dagger along with Gigi. Max, on the other hand, picked up one of the fallen daggers and used it to hold both of them at knifepoint. She smirked.

"And I win," she said smugly, handing the dagger back to Gigi while twirling her borrowed knife. The older girls scowled.

"Cheater," Gigi accused.

"What? You have to play _dirty_ to survive on this quest," Max protested. "It's not like a monster would yield for you just because you say _please_, right?"

". . . I suppose you have a point," Tallie allowed reluctantly, "but we're _training_, so . . . "

"Whatever. C'mon, I'll buy you guys some food."

"It's _free_ here!"

"Yeah, but not right _now_. You guys stay here, and I'll go through that backdoor entrance I saw the Stolls coming from . . . "

* * *

><p>"Okay then," Annabeth started. "Don't touch that," she told Max, who froze, just a centimeter away from touching a blueprint. "Look, this is the <em>Athena cabin<em>, and my roommates are smart enough to know when something's been messed up. Don't. Touch."

"Got it," the younger girl responded, nodded firmly and instead climbing onto one of the top bunks to sit. Annabeth looked at her warily, before turning back around to the other quest members.

"So, what are you guys best at?" the daughter of Athena asked.

"Well . . . Lex and Terra are best at archery," Gigi said.

"And Rjay and I are best with sword fighting," Gel added.

"Just you wait," Max muttered, "I will beat _both _of you."

"The score was three to two, Maxie," Rjay deadpanned. "You're close, but definitely not close _enough_." Max just rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. And don't call me that."

"I _still_ can't believe you lost to _Rjay_!" Lex said incredulously.

"He got a lucky hit in! With the flat of his sword, right at the ankle—dirty move, by the way," Max defended, glaring at the boy in subject. "He _knows_ that's still sore from a spar at taekwondo, the cheater."

"Takes one to know one."

"Oh, good comeback," Max sneered. "I would've _owned_ you if you didn't do that."

"Can we get back to the _important_ topic at hand?" Annabeth said irritably.

"Well, Gigi and I are good with daggers," Tallie said. "While Max was pretty good with that knife. And before you say anything, Max, you _know_ that the knife would be better for you than the sword."

"Right," Percy said before the younger girl could get a word in edgwise, watching as Annabeth wrote that on a note. "Now—you guys seem to know about this quest."

"A _lot_ more than we do at least," Thalia added. "Wanna spill?"

"Rather not, actually," Terra said, looking completely nonchalant. Nico arched an eyebrow.

"And why not, exactly?"

"It'd take too long," Lex said quickly. "Besides, isn't it dinner time?"

"Don't change the subject," Annabeth said sternly. "_What_ do you know?"

All seven authors hesitated, looking at each other before coming to a decision: _Not yet._

"We'll explain later," Gigi said finally. "Just . . . not now."

"We know a _lot_ more than you probably think we do—trust me," Max added. "Enough to, apparently, fill two books."

"The thing is," Gel started, "we need to finish this quest before the twenty-first, but after the fifteenth."

"Wh—"

"It's the only way," Tallie insisted. "That's all we can say right now. And that means we could get some more training in before . . . well, getting thrown to the hellhounds." The four demigods looked at each other for a moment, before Annabeth nodded grudgingly.

"Fine," she said. "But remember—you _will_ tell us."

"Don't worry," Rjay said, "we know." The sound of a conch shell arose.

"But you guys _were_ right about that dinnertime thing," Percy said, getting up. "C'mon, let's eat."

"_Good_—I'm starving!" Max said, jumping off from the top bunk she was sitting on.

"This feels like a weird dream," Tallie muttered. Even if they didn't say it, she had a feeling the others felt that too.

* * *

><p>"Oh god, that smells good." Max breathed in the scent as soon as they were outside. "I smell <em>barbeque<em>!" She saw the growing lunch line and rushed towards it, beating a few campers easily. The other quest members blinked.

"Have _you_ ever seen her run that fast?" Lex asked.

"I think once, during the paintball fight," Gel said thoughtfully.

"She _did_ tell us about her school lunch line**[1]**," Gigi commented. Percy laughed a little at that, for which Annabeth swatted him on the shoulder, but even she had a hint of an amused smile on her face.

"I never really believed her," Rjay said. "You know, until now."

They reached the line, just as Max was getting a seat at an empty table. They stared at the girl like she had just grown two heads before quickly realizing the line was moving and got their food. They all sat down where the twelve year old sat, still staring.

"What?" she said, taking a mouthful of the buttered roll. "Do I _amuse_ you?"

". . . do you _really_ need that much food?" Gel asked.

"You even ate while we were taking a break in training!" Tallie added. Max glared at the older girl, who glared right back.

"I am a growing child," Max protested, popping a grape into her mouth. "_Let me be_." Lex rolled her eyes at that and said, "You don't need as much as two trays to 'grow.'"

"I'm a special case. And before you bring it up eventually, I _did_ offer some food for the gods," Max added as an afterthought. "_All _of them. Nike and Tyche were probably the most prominent, though. I mean, we _want_ to have good fortune and be victorious, right?" The questers blinked, and Annabeth replied slowly, "I guess so. How'd you—"

Max rolled her eyes and made a 'duh' expression. "_Hello_, huge fan of the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _series, _Heroes of Olympus_ series, and Greek mythology here! It's obvious, isn't it?"

"She has a point," Gigi conceded. "We probably should've done that . . ." This statement jolted the other authors into action, who all (but Max, obviously) got up and put a portion of their meal into the fire. When they got back, Terra commented, "It smells just as good as the books say."

"I _know_!" Max agreed immediately, putting another piece of the barbeque into her mouth. "It made me even hungrier! Are seconds allowed? And where'd you say the desserts were again?"

"Slow down!" Lex snapped. "Seriously, you eat _way _too much to be healthy!"

"I am _perfectly_ healthy, I'll have you know. I mean—"

The demigods had decided a while ago to sit at their own tables.

The arguing and talking had ceased abruptly at the authors' table, before Terra broke the silence, asking, "Anybody as psyched as I am about this?"

"Oh, totally," Max agreed. "I mean, we're going on a _quest_, with some _freaking kickass_ demigods, from our _favorite series_, and—"

"We get it," Terra interrupted, holding a hand up and rolling her eyes. "But anybody else? _None _of you are excited about this?"

"Well, we could all _die_," Gel pointed out.

"Monsters at every corner," Tallie added.

They continued to point out flaws in the idea of going on a quest, before Lex questioned, "So you're saying you're _not_ totally excited to go on a quest with a few of our favorite characters, _train_ for a week or so with our favorite characters, and actually be able to _use_ that training to fight _monsters_ with our _favorite characters_ from the _best series ever_?"

"She has a point," Terra said. "It's like a dream come true!"

"_Too_ good to be true," Rjay muttered.

"Quit being so pessimistic," Gigi reprimanded.

"Can't I just eat in peace?" Max asked. The other authors looked at each other in silent agreement, which Rjay voiced.

"Nope!" The girl huffed, going back to eating her 'fancy' bread.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in either a comfortable silence, or more pointless conversation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I swear that I am destined to handle a sword. During this Latin convention I went to, there was gladiator fighting, and I beat EVERYBODY (and everybody was a high school dude—I am ALWAYS the only girl, trust me) with the long sword. So in reality, I really should've gotten the sword, but oh well, sticking to the original story. <strong>_

_**[1] In real life, I haven't, but I should! Good gods, I swear that Kronos himself can't stop my schoolmates from the lunch line. Freaking impossible, let me tell you that. If you're late by a minute, the lunch line will reach the lockers. (Trust me when I say that's pretty far.)**_

_**Last chapter of the day guys! Sorry, this is as far as I wrote. (Wish I'm getting some help from people . . . *hint hint*) Hope you liked and will keep an eye out for more stuff in the future!**_

_**~M  
><strong>_


End file.
